Club Penguin
Club Penguin also refers to the island in the game where all the areas and buildings are. Club Penguin is a MMOG for kids/teens developed by New Horizon Interactive. Using cartoon penguin avatars, players can converse, play minigames, and participate in other activities with one another in a snow-covered virtual world. Club Penguin was first made available to the public on October 24, 2005, and has since expanded into a large online community. Club Penguin shares similarities with other popular online environments like RuneScape. Though open to all kids, Club Penguin is primarily designed for children age eight to fourteen, and has been qualified for the Better Business Bureau - Kid’s Privacy Seal of Approval. Club Penguin was also awarded the "Editor's Choice" award from Children's Technology Review Magazine. A merchandise section, the Club Penguin Gift Shop, opened on the Club Penguin website in August 2006, selling stuffed Puffles and T-shirts. Keychains, gift cards, and more shirts were added on November 7, 2006. Though the game can be played for free, some of the features are not available unless a subscription is purchased. History See Club Penguin History Club Penguin (place) Club Penguin Island Club Penguin island is the place where the whole game takes place. It is in Antarctica somewhere, some people claim it to be Penguin Island (just off King George's Island). Rockhopper Island is rumoured to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This is unlikely as it would take months and months to go to Penguin Island from there, even in a clipper ship such as the Migrator. Evidence of being Penguin Island: *Lots of penguins *Iceberg looks suspiciously like one off Penguin Island *Mountain is said to be Deacon Peak, a real mountain Fauna Several animals inhabit the island, the main of them being penguins. Other animals are crabs, mullets, grey fish, yellow fish (which conform a large part of the feeding of the penguin population), worms, jellyfish, sharks, starfish, shells, corals, shrimps, squids, an octopus, a lone polar bear, and puffles (which have been domesticated and can be adopted as pets, though wild ones still remain in the wilderness). Flora Due to the extremely cold climate of the area, the flora of the island is limited to pine trees and seaweeds. Iceberg and its visitors: penguins and puffles]] See Iceberg. The Iceberg was mysteriously discovered in March 2006. It's just a small iceberg next to Club Penguin Island. It can only be accessed from the Map. No one is sure where it came from, or long it had been there, but it's been a popular party destination ever since. The Iceberg looks like one off Penguin Island. Fauna The Iceberg is only visited by penguins and puffles. Flora The Iceberg has no flora. Three little islands According to a map in the HQ and another in the Ship Hold there are three mysterious islands at the left of Club Penguin Island, next to the Mountain. They are possibly the Ninja Hideout. Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played in four different places: *ClubPenguin.com *ClubPenguin.com (Full Screen) *Miniclip.com *Disney.com External links *Wikipedia article *Wordpress Blogs about Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Islands